


Show by Kiss

by CuteBobs



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: Cyan and Retoree kiss. That's it, that's the thing





	

Retoree trembled, kneeling on the floor of Cyan's room. Her eyelids twitched while she struggled to keep them shut. How much longer did she need to wait? She gripped her pajama pants.

“Keep them closed, okay?” Cyan said. Her breath tickled Retoree's nose. What was Cyan doing? Retoree bit her lips, and almost drew blood when she felt something soft and warm touch her cheek. Cyan giggled.

A k-kiss? Retoree's eyes shot open. “C-Cyan?!”

“Ehehe~ I missed Plasmagica so much. I'm glad I finally get to talk with you again.”

“Wh-what…?” To invite Retoree into her room to kiss her… Retoree's tail wagged so hard the room shook. “Did you… Did you do this with the others, too?”

“No, no, no! I just kinda… felt like it when you came in. …Should I?” She tilted her head.

“Cyan!” Retoree jumped at Cyan and wrapped her arms around her.

“Ehehe, I'm glad you liked it~”

Retoree gazed into Cyan's eyes, sweet and innocent, and kissed her cheek too. The tension made her move like a robot, but Cyan's delighted smile turned her wobbly. What a perfect angel. She quickly took a few pictures with her phone.

“Retoree~ I really missed you.”

No matter how hard she tried, there was no holding back for Retoree anymore. “Cyan~!” She kissed Cyan again and again, on her cheeks, her nose, her forehead. Retoree had craved this for so long, and it was everything. Cyan giggled and clung to Retoree, which cost them their balance. On top of Cyan, on her bed… Retoree's eyes spiraled. What were they doing…?

“Retoree, I, um, I feel a bit weird.”

“O-oh no, did I do something wrong? Was it too much? I'm sorry, I –”

Cyan shook her head. “No. It's like… this floaty feeling in my stomach, and, um… i-if you don't mind, I think… it'd be nice if we kissed… properly, too…”

Retoree's face must have been as red as Cyan's. Was this a dream? No, that didn't matter. If Cyan wanted to, Retoree would never refuse. _If_ she survived long enough, considering the extreme workout her heart was going through. “O-okay.” Despite how dramatic this situation seemed to Retoree, Cyan kept smiling while she waited. “Th-this time you close your eyes, all right?”

Cyan did. Had her eyelashes always been this long? Retoree took another pic. If she dragged this out, there was no doubt someone would interrupt or she'd lose her nerve. She had to do this right now. Retoree swallowed, took a deep breath, and kissed Cyan. Her lips tickled and so did the small laugh escaping through Cyan's nose. And… now? She'd thought proper kissing was more complex, but just touching Cyan and being close to her already threatened to overload Retoree. She pulled back, dizzy and wishing she'd researched this before.

Her eyes open again, Cyan took Retoree's hand in hers. This time her giggle shook a little with embarrassment. “You're so cute, Retoree.”

“No, you're the cute one.” Retoree's arms lost their strength as Cyan smiled at her, so she slowly lay down and rested her head on Cyan's chest. “I'm so glad you're back. I could barely sleep when you weren't here.”

Cyan ran her hands over Retoree's hair, which managed to relax Retoree despite the… exciting circumstances. “Me too. You're important to me, Retoree, and I really wanted to see you again.” Cyan's heartbeat matched Retoree's in intensity. Retoree couldn't help but grin.

“Cyan, let's make the most of our time together.”

“Yeah~”

Her nervousness gone, Retoree kissed Cyan, who did her best kissing back. Retoree's tail twitched as Cyan touched her waist where her pajama top had hiked up. Cyan rubbed Retoree's cheek with her thumb, and angled her knee so it pushed against Retoree's butt.

“C-Cyan, you're killing me here.”

She smiled shyly, until Retoree kissed her neck. “A-awawawa!” Cyan wriggled away and rubbed the spot Retoree had kissed. She blinked in confusion, perhaps more at the sensation than at Retoree.

“S-sorry. Let's not do that again, okay?”

“Y-yeah…” Cyan hugged Retoree, who let herself fall backward.

“So your neck is your weak point, hm?”

Cyan ineffectually drummed her fists against Retoree's shoulder. “Don't tell anyone!”

Retoree rubbed their noses together. “Of course I'll keep it to myself.”

The two girls laughed, and shared kiss after kiss until their lips couldn't keep up anymore. Snuggled up, they held hands, and whispered. This time was only theirs, after all.

“You're the cutest, Cyan.”

“Retoree~”

 


End file.
